Xelk The Shadow of Death
Introduction Xelk, the man known as the Shadow of Death. Xelk has made a name for himself in the world by assassinating and killing both world government agents and pirates. He is a true mercenary who goes where ever the coin be the greatest. People call him the shadow of death because were ever he goes death follows. Xelk has been known to cut his targets down with his blade or simply kill them from a distance. Sometimes he even kills his targets without even being there. In this way he always shows up after the target is dead and confess to his crime only to vanish into the darkness again. As a side note, it should be known that Xelk is actully a woman, she acts like a man when she kills. Appearance Six foot figure covered from head to toe in black leather and ninja gear. Personality Xiba grew up on Dread Island and as a result Xiba is use to the dark and seeing the underbelly of human society. Xiba has a very low empathy level and does not care much for what happens to other people. She also likes to manipulate people playing with their emotions and leading them into traps. On one occasion she introduced herself to a target outside of a disguise and then made it seem as if she was interested in him. Then she snuck out while no one was looking and changed into her assassin uniform. She then presented a piece of her own clothing to make the man think that she was kidnapped. When he arrived to saver her, after she killed all his team mates as The Shadow of Death, she greeted him dressed like a woman and stabbed him through the heart when he least expected it. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Xelk is a skilled swordsman that can match up with some of the best. However she is mainly a speed type swordsman and focuses on quick deadly strikes faster than most people can see. When she fights with her sword she aims not only to cut your vital parts, but also make some form of physical contact. Once that happens she can activate her devil fruit power. Hand to Hand Combat Karate Karoshi Karoshi no Mi Devil Fruit For further information: Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Gives the user the power to inflic Death Clock Type, Usage of the devil fruit History Xelk, or rather Yashi was born amongst the Black Black Guild on Dread Island. She spent her youth in the darkness training her senses and learning how to kill. She learned how to hide herself in darkness, to shallow her breathing, slow her heart rate, and even define things by sound in the area. These skills were paramount in the darkness of Dread Island. One wrong move or misstep your life was over and some horrible monster was feasting on your corpse. After years of living in the dark Yashi decided she wanted to leave. She boarded a ship out of the isles and made her way to civilization. Society there was completely different from what it was on Dread Island and Yashi stuck out like a sore thumb. She had no skills to find work in the civilize world as the only thing she knew how to do was hide and kill. Thus Yashi took up that profession. She became an assassin and started using the skills she learned in her youth to eliminate people. Cautious about being found out Yashi discussed herself as a man and took up the name Xelk. Under that name she became famous for killing her targets with stealth and precision. After finishing off one target she found a strange fruit in his manor. Realizing it was a devil fruit she ate it and gained the power to kill on a touch. Using her new powers she began to assassinate targets in the bright of day. She uses her normal appearance as a discuses and simply touched them and walked away. Whenever she did so she would leave a letter in their pocket explaining to them what was going on. She would take great delight in seeing them run around trying to find out who she was before they suddenly died. After several years of assassinations Yashi grew tired of being the underling. She wanted to be the top brass and thus she started a criminal organization of her own. Of course she gained her position and power by killing somebody else and taking their power for her own Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Masterreaper Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Swordsmen Category:Female